Planeswalker: duel
by killerbunny1192
Summary: A battle between two planeswalkers, basically just me writing down my concept of how magic games work in universe.  EDIT: Completed, but definitely not the end of the idea, there will be more of this I promise!
1. Chapter 1

This is a random MTG fanfic I had the Idea for one day, it's basically self-insert but I was just trying to see if I could figure out how magic all worked as an actual multiverse and figured I could try to write as on of the planeswalkers who wander that multiverse.

I'll try to update better than my other fanfiction which kinda just stopped and I'd appreciate any reviews or ideas people could contribute. Constructive criticism please. :)

Magic: The Gathering is property of wizards of the coast, not me. This fanfiction is not for profit.

A figure stood on an empty mountain peak, nothing above him but the grey sky which had only recently overshadowed his location in this world. He was simply dressed, worn sneakers, black slacks and a black t-shirt with a heavy jacket overtop with the hood down. A book was carried underarm in his right hand, a huge leather bound tome with an oval pattern on the front and five gems embedded in it's cover. Four of them were dark but the fifth glowed a quiet white. His face was passive, his eyes watching the forest below him in the valley, as his awareness stretched out to the opposite peak, far off in the mists where the presence that had been following him all day now resided.

He had tried to shake them off, hopping from plane to plane but they were tenacious, following him even to some of the more dangerous planes that he rarely visited for longer than he had to. Finally he had stopped, whoever or whatever this presence was, they wanted to fight him. "If I'm lucky it'll be a pyromancer just looking for a fight. If I'm unlucky, well..." He trailed off, Necromancers were often equally tenacious once they had found their prey and that much more brutal should they capture or worse, kill another planeswalker.

"Of course, it could just be anyone who's raring for a fight." He thought, "but an aquamancer would've probably tipped his hand by now to influence where we fought. Their type fights more cautiously and often in a place of their choosing. Biomancers often fight to protect their home planes although a few are exceptions..." He trailed off again, his eyes now directed towards the opposite peak as though trying to discern what sort of being challenged him from there. He brought the book forwards and opened it, reading pages at random, memorizing the spells on them and holding them in his mind until he could hold no more. As he memorized the summons and spells in the first few pages the softly glowing gem on the front of the book shone a brilliant white, piercing the mists. He felt the presence stir on the other side of the valley and an answering light shone through the mists with a blazing red. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to chant the first spell...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The first spell the youth cast was the spell of protection, A spell all planeswalkers learned or were killed for lack of. Without this spell, even a planeswalker was simply a human, a human easily killed by a stray bolt of fire or a lucky swordsman. With the spell he had a margin of protection from the many dangers in this world. The shield would protect him from likely all but the most powerful of spells and the most tenacious of warriors.

The next spells he chanted were spells of influence, reaching out over lands to grip the energy of the world known as "Mana". Winds began to whirl around him as the youth smiled, feeling the familiar rush of power. Gathering the energy, he chanted another spell, a summon. Glimmering motes formed in the air and coalesced into a birdlike construct appeared made entirely from gleaming gold, it's eyes glowing with intelligence.

A myr.

The myr seemed confused at first, turning this way and that before kneeling and picking up clawful of dirt. As the myr began to work the youth chanted another spell to extend his influence even further. The youth turned back to the myr to see a sphere of white where the dirt had once been. He did not question it, he did not need to know how the myr performed this duty, only that it could perform it.

The youth had begun to ready more spells when a snarling creature bounded up the mountain and slammed into his shield, bouncing off and away. The creature picked itself up and the youth could see it for what it was. A goblin with mottled red skin, tiny eyes and sharp teeth. The goblin crouched, wary this time and the youth took the opportunity to absorb the energy of his lands once more. He reviewed his available spells but realized he hadn't enough to summon what he wanted to until the myr tapped him on the shoulder and offered him the glowing sphere. Grinning, the youth accepted the sphere from the myr and absorbed it chanting another summoning spell.

A blaze of white blinded all who watched as an archangel came into being. She was clad in silver armour. Twin swords, both larger than an ordinary man could wield were held in her hands and she lifted them with no trouble at all. The goblin's fear instinct took over and it fled back down the mountain towards it's master.

The youth grinned again, he had an early advantage now. He prepared to send the angel at his opponent but two red tinged bolts of lightning slammed into the angel. The angel vanished and with it's dissappearance the goblin charged again, now flanked by two of it's friends. The frenzied attacks struck his shield as each swung whatever crude weapon they carried before he flung them away, with some of his latent magic, pushing them off them off the mountain. They would be back, goblins are tougher than they often appear.

The youth worked quickly, wary should teh goblins return any second and expanded his Influence once more. He gratefully took another sphere of energy from the golden myr and channelled his energies to summon a second myr alongside the first. The second myr was different, It was a burnished bronze colour and lightning seemed to crackle around it before arcing electricity struck the two golden myr. The other myr accepted the lightning and seemed to absorb it, their eyes glowing brighter.

As if on cue, the goblins charged up the mountainside once more only this time to be met by blurs of metal. The three myr moved to intercept the goblins perfectly, acting on their newfound strength at the commands of their creator when the another bolt of lightning arced to strike the bronze coloured myr, Acting quickly, the youth pulled one of the golden myr back and took a sphere of energy from it, channelling the energy into a spell of protection. The lightning struck the galvanizer but it simply ignored it, instead focusing on the goblin in front of it. The empowered gold myr and the galvanizer myr made quick work of the two attacking goblins with their claws while the third goblin was thrown away again after landing another blow on his shield, causing the shield to fade perceptibly.

The youth seemed perturbed, his shield was already showing signs of wear, and he had yet to strike a single blow against the enemy. He chanted another spell when a roaring sound filled his ears.

"_What?_"

A fireball struck the galvanizer myr, melting half of it to slag. The light in it's eyes fading. The youth stared blankly, feeling no attachment to the robotic construct, another could always be summoned.

The youth turned back to the valley as a goblin war-cry rose up. The youth began to chant a new spell with some of his power to summon a new protector but then paused. Drawing energy from all the lands around him he simply vaporized the four attacking goblins as they leapt at him up the mountainside. The youth did not even smile, goblins are cheap and there would be more of them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I did not expect to get reviews.

Ah well.

Xylar: I just tried to think of a way the battles could be done without having literal cards. Thank you for the compliment!

Anyways, this is the final chapter of this story. The ending may seem a little sudden but bear with me. My plan in any case is to take the concepts from this story and apply it to an actual narrative now that I have the concepts and underlying mechanics figured out.

The youth sagged slightly, the armageddon spell he had cast had drained the lands around him. He mentally shuffled through the spells he had memorized before turning another page in his spellbook to add another to his mental repertoire.

As he did so, he kept his eyes and ears open for any more goblins that might be sent at him. Hearing nothing, he spread his senses before him, feeling for the magical signatures of any summoned creatures that might be advancing on him.

Nothing...

"_Perhaps my opponent is simply out of creatures to cast?"_ He thought as he felt around with his power when a sudden movement under his left foot broke him out of his trance.

"_Underground-!" _ was his only thought before the earth cracked under him and, as he stumbled back, a goblin leapt from a tunnel he hadn't even realized was being created, damaging his shield further before he shoved it away with a magical push. He tried to strike at the digging goblin but it caved in the tunnel behind itself and fled. His senses able to faintly detect it's retreat now that he knew where to look.

The youth thought for a moment, before casting one spell, creating a glowing hole in the stone to his left and energizing it so the bottom glowed orange with heat. Using it, he summoned another golden myr, keeping the remainder of his energies in reserve, expecting an attack.

Sure enough, the earth cracked below him but the two rising goblins were met with a sudden downwards force, driving them back underground as the youth reached out, drawing upon the powers of his two saved lands to parry the goblins' attacks before they could strike his shield again with a shining burst of light.

As the blaze of the spell faded, the youth read another page before frowning, making a noise of disgust. "_Nothing useful, I have many resources but no spells that can stop the goblins, and if I am not quick then my opponent will be able to send much more than simple goblins." _

Even as the youth finished that thought that he felt a much larger magical presence appear on the opposite of the mountain . "_Wonderful, now there's an elemental_". The youth summoned another one of the electrical myr and summoned a spellbomb which exploded to reveal a blinking myrling, a smaller myr, the worker ant of myr rather than the more specialized myr he had. The magical force of the explosion granted him another spell from his book.

"_Tempered metal!_"

The youth quickly checked his remaining magic, enough resources remained to cast this spell, although he would not be able to cast his second magical parry spell if he did so.

The youth thought for a moment to long and the goblins were on him again. Bursting from the earth to swing at his shield and the youth's decision was made for him as he saw an oversized fireball speeding towards him. He quickly parried one goblin and the fireball as the other smacked his shield, falling back from the rebound but successful in it's ultimate goal, to damage the shield.

"_That was my last of the magical parries, but I am not completely at their mercy just yet._" The youth glanced to his shield, it was showing cracks in the magical lattice, slightly less than half it's initial strength remained.

The youth cast the tempered metal spell, "_another blasting spell like that will finish me without magical defenses but now I am at least defended against the damn goblins." _The youth expended the remainder of his energy to summon two more myr, a worker myr and a myr of palladium. The youth smiled, a turnaround was imminent.

"_With the combined effects of tempered metal and the galvanizer I may even be able to turn this around!"_

The goblins cries sounded again as they bounded up the mountainside, there were more than he had myr but he could take the hits.

Then he saw the glow.

The front goblin carried a glowing axe in it's hand, it danced, almost as though the axe were made of fire itself. The youth realized that that was in fact, exactly the case.

Then the goblin threw the axe...

And the youth's shield shattered under the blow, unable to withstand the elementally enhanced fire.

"_Damn._"

The youth was stunned by the backlash of the shield's destruction, able only to watch as the goblins moved past the myr despite the birdlike robots' attempts to block them.

The youth couldn't move, couldn't flee. He closed his eyes as the the goblin's crude axe descended upon his head.

The youth died, gaping head wounds will do that to a person.

And on the other mountain, a raven haired woman did not smile. This planeswalker was lucky, had she been anything else, his fate would likely have been far worse than a simple death.

The woman sent a final fire, the body of the youth on the other mountain burned. Now no black planeswalkers could take the body.

"Rest in peace Planeswalker"

And then she was gone, stepping off this plane and off to another.

And the rain began to fall.

Yeah I tried to think of another way to end it but honestly, magic is just crapsack-y like that, people die, planeswalkers die, creatures are enslaved by planeswalkers to do their bidding (and die).

This is by no means the end of this concept though, I have a separate story using the same mechanics planned and I hope to start work on that soon. Hopefully I'll have the patience to write longer chapters this time around.

See you guys later!


End file.
